Better Off
by SmileyShananahan
Summary: "You win Jacob, for now." I took on last look at her through the window, with that filthy mutt, and knew that it was all my fault, but soon, that will change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was listening to a song, and I got an idea :] I don't know where this is going to go, or even if it's going to last for very long. A lot has changed since I've last posted anything, and just to get you caught up :] I graduated high school on June 3, 2010, and I have a job now :] so writing time, is limited. So just be patient with me please?**

**Disclaimer: One and only. Not Stephanie Meyer.**

"Bella, we can't go on together. Not only is it unhealthy for me, but this relationship is unhealthy for you as well. Jacob, even if he is a were-wolf, he's better for you than I. You're better off with him. When I leave, I'm leaving for good. You'll never see me again, or any of us."

"Edward, you can't do this. You just can't. You told me that I was your everything. That you would never hurt me, nor ever leave me. This is killing me. I could never be with Jacob, because I was destined to be with you."

"But Bella, destined not was I for you. I don't love you. This is it, goodbye."

My world came crashing down the moment he walked away. Never did I expect this to happen. He said forever, but I suppose we had different meanings of that word, that time span. It was like he took half of my everything, and the rest was not enough to have kept me on my feet.

I awoke to the sound of Jacob's voice at my ear telling me to wake up, that _he_ wasn't worth me being like this, and it was breaking his heart to see me in that state.

When I woke up, Jacob was beside me, tears running down his face, and the worst look a person could have. "Jacob..."

"Bella, you're awake! Charlie! She's awake!" He screamed, overjoyed.

"How long was I out?" It had been mid-morning when..._he_ left.

"At least 6 hours. You had us crazy worried Bells. What did _he_ do to you?"

I didn't want to admit it, I didn't even want to think about it. But truth was truth, and there was no way around it.

"He left. They left. All of them, just left. He said he didn't love me, and that I was better off with someone else." I looked up at Jacob, and he was looking at me, carefully, with worried eyes.

"Bella, you need rest, we'll talk whenever you're ready. Jacob? Can you take her to her room? I don't think she's okay to walk yet."

"Can do Sheriff. Okay, up we go Bella." He picked me up, and cradled me against his chest, as if I were a child.

He carried me to my room, laid me on the bed, and kneeled down beside me. "Bella, before you drift off to dream land, I want you to know that I will _never_ leave you. I will always love you, and no matter what happens between us, I will always be here for you, and unlike him, I keep my promises. I'm going back downstairs, but yell if you need anything." He kissed me on my forehead, and before he started to walk away, and grabbed his hand.

"Jacob, please don't leave me here. I need you now, please stay with me." I begged, I couldn't be in this room alone right now, it would be too much.

"Okay Bella, where do you want me? In the chair, on the floor?" He asked, but he was expecting the answer that I gave him.

"I want you to lay next to me, on the bed."

"I don't think that you're dad would appreciate that when he comes to check on you."

"Jacob, you're my best friend, and I need you. Leave Charlie to me." With that, he laid beside me, and wrinkled his nose.

"What?"

"You have to burn these sheets. They reek of him."

I wormed my way to Jake, his arms encased me, and reality was gone.

**A/N; So.. what do ya think? Comments?Compliments?Complaints? Hit me up guys :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 2 :) This should sastify until I can write the next one :) enjoy, because I had rather fun writing this one.**

Chapter 2

It had been months since that day, and I was starting to believe that he was right, that Jacob and I were better off, maybe not destined for each other, but something could develop. "Bella, are you still here?" Jacob asked, turning my head to face him.

"Yeah, I'm here, just thinking." We were both sitting on his bed, I crawled over to him, and laid my head on his chest, while he stroked my hair.

"What would that be? What is going on inside that head that has you thinking so hard?"

"Not much honestly, mostly you, and me, and us." I sat up, and looked at him, studying his expression carefully before continuing.

"What do you mean exactly?" Jacob asked, sitting up, looking in my eyes.

"Well, more so what he told me that day, about you and me. That you were better for me than he was, and I'm beginning to believe that. That, this..." I grabbed his hand, "Is better for me, for you. For us to both have what we want, and need."

His expression lightened, and he wasn't taking as shallow of breaths as he was, and I could tell that he was thinking over my words, but I stayed quiet, and let him talk first.

"But, Bella, are you ready for that? Are you sure that you're ready to try something with me? After everything you went through, I can wait, I can wait as long as you need."

"I'm not ready for everything, but for small things. Like..." I put my back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. "This I can handle, and holding hands, kissing on the cheek. I can handle all of that, but no more. I'm ready to at least try at this with you." I could tell that he was scared, and I was as well. Neither of us knew what would happen in the future, or what would become of this, but if we never tried, we would never know.

"Bella, I'll be whatever you want. I will never pressure you to do something you're not ready to do just yet, and I'll wait, I'll wait forever if I have to." I turned around in his arms, and kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed my forehead. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I know you aren't ready to say that, but I want you to know that I do."

"And I hope that one day, I'll be able to say that to you, Jacob Black." After that, he took me home, and after Charlie was asleep, he snuck through the window and joined me on my bed. He laid there, my head in his chest, stroking my hair, and it felt completely right.

When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. It was to be expected I suppose, at least until I went downstairs. "Good morning monster!" called Jacob, fixing breakfast, and Charlie was watching T.V.

"I'm not a monster." I grumbled.

"Oh really now? Your hair begs to differ, and the grumbling doesn't help your case. Bella are monster. Rawr!" He made the Dinosaur motions to come and hug me.

"Ruff Ruff." He laughed.

"Get over there and eat. I didn't slave over a hot stove all morning for nothing you know." He pushed me over to the counter, and sat me down.

"It all looks really good, and you actually cooked all of this?"

"If by cooking you mean ordering it, picking it up, and making it look like I cooked it, then yes." He had the apron on and everything.

"It was a nice gesture, regardless, thank you. Even if you didn't cook it." He kissed my cheek, and sat beside me.

"Charlie, would you like some?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm good, but thanks anyways. Hey, Bella? You think you'll be alright for the day if I go fishing with Billy?" He walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, come on Charlie, I'm sure I'll be fine. Would you care if Jacob stays over, to keep me company?"

"I don't mind, just make sure he cleans up his mess." Charlie hugged me, and kissed the top of my head. Which, he didn't start doing until very recently. Charlie grabbed his fishing pole, tackle box, and left Jacob and I here all by ourselves.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"It's your house." He said, pulling me closer.

"You're the guest." He laughed in my ear.

"You could hardly call me a guest, I might as well be Charlie's adoptive son."

"If you're his adoptive son, that means I'm your adoptive sister, and that means that this wouldn't work." I looked up at him.

"Yes, but it's not by law, and the feelings I have for you, are more than I have for either of my sisters, and I could never look at you like just my sister. So I guess, Charlie could be my Father-in-law."

"But for that to happen, we would have to be married, and that isn't going to happen any time soon, so back to the original question. What do you want to do?"

"We could go for a walk, or a drive, or to the reservation and go to the beach."

"You pick."

"Well, no matter what we do, you'll have to be presentable, at least, not looking like a monster, but I'm more partial for the Reservation."

"Swimsuit, or not?"

"I don't think you'll need one."

"Then I will be right back." I went to get up from my chair, but Jake grabbed me by the hand and kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I know Jacob." And every part of me wished that I could say it back to him one day.

I decided to not wear anything white, for fear of being pushed into the water, which had happened before, white shirt, white bra, not a happy ending, for me at least. So I chose a simple shape-fitting black shirt, and a pair of khaki capris.

I went downstairs, was distracted by something, and tripped the last few steps.

"Hey Bella, are you ready...Hey, what are you doing on the ground?" Jacob said, rounding the corner. He helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped is all. Thanks."

"Anytime babe. Let's go before you hurt yourself anymore."

"That might just be a good idea."

We arrived at the Reservation, and went straight to the beach. "You know, I could easily pick you up and throw you in the water." I said.

"Oh really now? Where did this come from? That little Bella could pick up big Jacob."

"I'm not that little. I can stand my own ground."

"Sure Bella, whatever you say."

We were walking along the shoreline, letting the water hit out feet. Jacob was closer to the water, his hand intertwined with mine. I stepped in front of him and placed both my arms around his neck, well...as high as I could get them. "Dance with me." I said

"Whatever you wish, but I must warn you, I am a horrible dancer." He warned. Jacob placed both hands on my hips, and we swayed back and forth. After a few minutes, we were in the water, and his face was getting rather close to mine. I placed my head on his chest, and he put his head on mine.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I..."

"You what?" He tilted my head up to him, and I bit my lip.

"What is it? You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know I can, I just don't know if I can do it." I said, contemplating.

"Don't feel like you have to, do it when you're ready."

"No, I have to do it now, or I might not have the courage to do it again." With that said, I leaned my head closer to his, smiled, and with all the strength I had, successfully pushed him in to the water.

"Bella! Way to ruin the moment!" He laughed, grabbed me, and took me under as well.

Both soaked, but one freezing, decided that it was time to go home. We climbed into my truck, letting him drive, so I could warm up. I cuddled up next to him, letting his excessive heat to warm, and dry me. Slowly, I drifted into sleep, only remembering being carried into my room, and later, a pair of arms surrounded me.

**A/N: Enjoy it? Thought the ending was funny? Comments?Compliments?Complaints? and, if you need something to read until the next chapter, fill free to read my others, Vampiric Pregnancy and Just Take Me Away are my two most read and liked, so check them out :) **

**Until next time XoXo, Shannon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So.. it's not that long, but it's funny nonetheless, well.. I think so at least : p Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Charlie called me into the living room the next day. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?" Even before the question left his lips, he was already uncomfortable asking it.

"Is there something going on between you and Jake? It seems like you two have been hanging out a lot more these past few months, so I'm just curious."

"I suppose. We're testing the waters before we jump in. I want to make sure I'm ready for something more to develop, and as does he."

"Just testing the waters? Alright, just, be careful Bells."

"I will, don't worry about me. I've been through worse." He just nodded.

"I know. I just don't think I could handle going through that again."

"I don't think I could either, but hey, it's over, it's done with, let's move on."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Charlie agreed.

"Did you catch anything yesterday?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really, we gave up after an hour and went to Billy's house. What did you and Jacob do all day? I can't imagine that you two would stay inside."

"We went down to La Push and hung out. I pushed him in the water, and he dragged me down with him."

"Now, why would you do that to him?"

"He was saying I couldn't. I proved him wrong. I don't like being told that I can't do something."

"That I know. So what do you plan to do today?"

"Jacob." He almost choked on his own breath.

"What?" Realizing what I said, I quickly recovered.

"I meant, I was going to hang out with Jacob today. Really Charlie?"

"Well...just watch what you say. You might give me the wrong idea." He glanced at me.

"Really, it's Jacob. That's a line he would never cross."

"He's six-teen Bella. I remember how I was when I was that age, how many lines I crossed, how many hearts I broke, just...be careful."

"I'll be careful. Would you feel better if I carried a condom in my wallet?" I was joking.

"Yes, Yes I would. I have one actually. Want me to go get it?" He was being very serious, like cop serious.

"No, that is fine. I can buy them. Though, once someone sees me buying a condom, rumors are going to fly in this town."

"I can take care of the rumors, I just want you to be prepared in case something does happen, and a line is crossed."

"Okay Chief Swan, I'll carry a condom in my wallet. Happy?"

"Very much so. Go ahead and head over there, but stop on the way and get one." I was going to make him regret this talk.

"How will I know what size to get? I mean, they come in all shapes and sizes, and flavors, and different lubricants, and some vibrate. How will I know which to get?"

"Just get pack with a variety of sizes, and as for the rest, give it some time, and when, and if it does happen, and you two want to experiment with different things, that's when the others come in." I think I regretted asking that.

"I'm going now. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Bella!"

I actually did stop by the store and grabbed a box that I was sure was going to fit, well.. as sure as I could be at least. I put one in my wallet, and the rest in the glove box, praying that they were never found.

**A/N: Enjoy it? Cuz I know I had fun writing it haha : p Comments?Compliments?Complaints? No complaning about the length by the way. This was meant, as much as I hate saying it, a filler chapter, until I can figure out what to do next. love you guys **

**XoXo **

**Shannon**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So not very long, but hey, it's a chapter :) so enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

"So, when's Graduation?" He asked. We were sitting in his garage, drinking hot sodas, and he was working on Rabbit.

"Two months from today actually. You and Billy are obviously invited." He smiled.

"Well, I'd sure hope so. Not inviting your boyfriend, that's kinda low."

"I know right? It'd be kind of sad, but that's not the case. How's the car coming?"

"Car terms, or Bella terms?"

"Bella please."

"Well, it's drivable, and kind of safe."

"Safe, as in, for you, or for me?"

"Bella, no car is safe for you, especially this one. It's werewolf safe."

"Everything is werewolf safe."

"Exactly." He grinned, I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I have something for you."

"Should I be scared?"

He laughed, "I don't think so, but who knows? I thought you'd like it."

"Can't you wait until Graduation?"

"I don't think that they'll last that long, and besides, I have something else planned for that."

"No gifts. No debating."

"Fine, but I can't take these back, so you'll just have to like them. Now, where did I put them?" He was looking on the back wall for it.

"Do you think that you might've left it inside?"

"You know what? I probably did. I'll be right back." He left to go inside.

He came back a few minutes later, holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes." And I did, reluctantly. "And, hold out your hands." I did. A box was placed in them, and the box felt like velvet.

"Okay, open your eyes." It was a ring box.

"You didn't." I raised my eyebrow, and he just smiled.

"Just open it Bella."

"I'm scared to open it Jacob." He smiled huge.

"Just open it!"

"Okay!" Slowly, I opened it, and my fears faded. It was a candy heart, the ones from Valentine's day, but it didn't have anything on it, just a plain heart. Then it hit me what day it was. Valentine's Day.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that today was Valentine's Day. I didn't get you anything."

"Read the note Bella." He said.

The note said, "Bella, there are no words on this heart, because there are no words correct enough to express how I completely feel about you. And I've never been that great in expressing it with actions, or with spoken words, so this was my next best idea. I hope that I become better at expressing, because for the rest of our lives, that is what I want to do, express to you how much I care about you. And how much I love you with every beat of my hear, and every breath I take. You, Isabella Marie Swan, keep me living, and not just existing. So, in case you haven't grasped the concept yet, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and loving you."

The tears began to fall, and he gathered me in his arms. "That was beautiful Jacob. I just wish that I could say it back, and that's killing me that I just can't."

"It's okay Bella. You'll say it when you're ready. I know that you do, it's no rush." He kissed my forehead, and we sat like that for at least an hour.

I raised my head to look at him, and he had fallen asleep. I sat up slowly, trying not to wake him just yet. I placed my lips ever so softly on to his. They were warm, and soft, and there was something there. "Good morning star shine."

"Hey beautiful. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did."

"Did you just lip kiss me?"

"Yes I did." He kissed me, not with a lot of force, just a sweet, soft one, and it felt so different. It was warm, inviting, and I don't know, it just felt right. My head was foggy, and I had butterflies like crazy. "Was that worth the wait?" I asked.

"Bella, everything with you is certainly worth the wait. I love you."

"You're my boyfriend."

"You're my soul mate, but girlfriend will work for now."

**A/N: Enjoy it? Comments?Compliments?Complaints? Let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one will sure to be interesting :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Bella, if you don't calm down, I'm going to get a tranquilizer gun and shoot you with it."

"And I'll gladly hold you down." added Jacob.

I was a nervous wreck come Graduation day, and I had no idea why. I just felt like something was going to go wrong, but so far, everything had went completely right. Jacob had been over all day (and night) helping Charlie and I, more so me, get ready for tonight.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright. We'll all here for you, and we won't let you fall without someone there to catch you." said Charlie.

"He's right Bella, you'll be surrounded by those that love you. Charlie, Billy, your friends, and me."

"I know. Just something doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it." Jacob was about to say something, but Charlie's words came out faster.

"I know what it is. It's the same thing your mother and I felt during our graduation day, freight. You're scared of the real world, and you have every right to be. But Bella, I know you. You'll strive for your dreams, and you won't stop until you get there. You're a fighter, fighter for your dreams, for your family, and for those that you love." He looked over at Jacob, "I love you Bella, you've become a beautiful young women, and you have everything in front of you. You just have to reach out and take it." Charlie grabbed me into a hug, a really tight hug.

"I love you too Dad. Thanks, for everything."

"You were worth every bit of it. Now, come on, and go put on your robe and cap, and we'll be off."

There were yellow robes everywhere, worst part, we were outside, and those things did not breathe. "Go find your seats while you still can, I don't want Billy to be uncomfortable. I'll see you guys after the ceremony, it won't be hard to miss you."

"Okay, see you in an hour or so. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Charlie." Jacob stayed behind.

"You should go with them, so you know where they sit." I said.

"I will in a minute, but first, I wanted to give you something. It couldn't wait, and I can't take it back. It's kind of impossible really."

"Jacob..." I warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to propose to you, too soon." He laughed, "But, it is a ring, and it was my Mother's. She said to me, before she died, that she wanted me to give it to the girl that I knew that I could never live without. It's a promise ring Bella, one that my Dad had given to Mom when he came to this realization about her. I want you to have it. I could never live without you Bella, I love you, and you know it." He put the ring on my ring finger (go figure), and it fit perfectly. It was a silver band, with three diamonds, pink, white, and then pink, and it was gorgeous.

"Jacob, I don't know what to say."

"It'll come to you. Now, I'm going to go set back down, and I want you, to not trip walking across the stage. Got it?"

"Yes Jake." He hugged me, tight, and then lightly kissed me. Not tripping sounded more so like the complete opposite.

The ceremony was quick, and I easily avoided those who I didn't wish to talk to, and no one asked about the ring. I suppose they didn't in fear for their health.

When they called my name, I immediately knew where they were, because Jacob's screams were the loudest. I managed to go across, and down the stairs successfully without my head hitting dirt. There were a few more speeches, then the cap throwing, and that was it. We were done. No more government mandated schooling.

When it was all over, Charlie found me first, with tears in his eyes, grabbed me into an "unable to breathe" hug. Jacob, same thing, just without so many tears. He had some, but not many. Billy smiled, and congratulated me. "Hey guys, could we possibly finish this at home? I'm trying to avoid." They quickly understood, Jacob picked me up, and to the car we went.

Jacob and Billy stayed over for an hour or so, and then they left. Or that's what Charlie thought, Jacob came back, well.. through my window after Charlie was asleep.

"Just one more year, and I can join you Miss. Graduate." said Jacob

"And it'll go by faster than you think, I promise."

"Speaking of promise, did you ever think of what you might say?"

"Maybe?"

"Do you wish to share it with me?"

"Mm? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He pulled me closer to him, my back towards him. I turned around to face him.

"I said," His face was centimeters from mine. "do you wish to share it with me?"

"I love you Jacob Black. There is no one else I would rather be with than you. I hope and pray, that I am the one you imprint on."

"You don't need to pray anymore, because that's already happened. I'll be whatever you want Bella, whether it be your lover, best friend, or both, I'll be ecstatic if it's both, but either way, you are it. I am yours for eternity." With that said, he kissed me with such passion and love that I had never felt before.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black."

(JPOV)

"_Hear that leech? She's over you, she chose me. Stop watching over her. You left her in pieces, that I put back together. You might've loved her, but face it, she's mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it."_

(EPOV)

"You win Jacob, for now."

I took on last look at her through the window, with that filthy mutt, and knew that it was all my fault, but soon, that will change.

**A/N: Thought it was going to be a sappy, happy love-story haha :) Not a chance! Not with me as the writer! But, not even I know how the end will turn out. So! Comments?Compliments?Complaints? Hit me up :)**

**XoXo**

**Shannon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been awhile. And this isn't the best in the world. I've been suuper busy with school and work... and I haven't had the motive to write. But you guys deserved something. And this isn't what you deserve.. but... it'll have to do for now.**

Chapter 6

College starts in a month, and Jacob and I were trying to spend as much time as we could together before my schedule was taken by school and work. "Jacob Black, put me down!"

"No! This is for your own good Bella. Just relax, we'll get there soon enough." At that current point in time, I had been thrown over Jacob's shoulder, and had no idea of where he was taking me. All I knew, was absolutely nothing. Billy knew, Charlie knew, heck, even the pack knew, but me know, no, never.

"Could you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Can you just enjoy the trip and not worry about the destination?"

(JPOV)

I thought about what I asked, then realized who I was talking to, no, she couldn't, and that's why I loved her. I was taking her to the most gorgeous lake in La Push. It would become our place. Where we would go to just get away from everyone and everything. "Forget me asking that."

(BPOV)

"I can do that, if you tell me where we are going."

"No need, we're here." He put me on the solid ground, never have I been so thankful for my feet being on ground.

"Where are we then?" He pointed out to in front of us, and it was beautiful.

"Jacob, it's beautiful," He went to open his mouth, "Don't say what I think that you're going to say. No corn ball please."

"I wasn't going to be one, thank you very much. I was going to simply point out that there was food waiting for us by the water." He motioned me to start walking.

"Aww, you packed a picnic?"

"Something like that. Now, come on before it all spoils."

There was a blanket, and a tent over that. The basket was on the blanket, and the water smelled fresh, it was all perfect, too perfect. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, come on!" Jacob grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me to the tent.

"Someone is in a rush." I noted.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, whatever you say dear."

"Thank you. Now, m'lady, please have a seat." I took a seat, and so did Jacob.

"She won't be sitting any where near you mutt." I knew that voice anywhere, and here, wasn't where I wanted to hear it.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked. Jacob stood infront of me, arm trying to put me behind him.

"Leave now. Bloodsucker."

"I will when I have who is mine with me once again."

"I'm not yours anymore. I belong to Jacob."

"Not anymore you don't." With that, Edward pushed past Jacob, grabbed, threw me over him shoulder, and took off. The look on Jacob's face was murderous.

I yelled as loud as I could, "I love you Jacob!"

Jacob yelled back, "I love you too Bella!"

Edward yelled, "Shut up mutt and slut."

**A/N: Surprised? Didn't think so. Comment?Compliments?Complaints? Hit me up :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was fortunate enough to be able to crank this out of the cob-webbed brain of mine lol**

Chapter 7

(EPOV)

"Edward, you idiot! What the devil were you thinking? Kidnapping her? And just a month before she starts college? You weren't thinking were you?"

"Yes Alice. It's called "quick thinking" So you wouldn't stop me. I know what I'm doing. She'll soon realize how much she does love me, and how much the mutt means to her."

"And how do you plan to accomplish this? Once her feelings had changed, they are very unlikely to go back the way they were."

"Oh shut up Alice. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about? You just kidnapped Bella! She's sitting in a room all alone, and you won't let anyone go near her."

"Because you all will let her escape. I'm not letting her leave this time. Until she absolutely says that she will never love me again, she will remain here. Get that through your head."

"What if I don't want to get that through my head? If she wanted you still, why would she be with Jacob? Why would she be almost about to do something, the very thing you would never do? When it's much more dangerous with him than it was if you two had. I don't care what you say. I am going to go see my best friend. The one you took away from me."

Alice, she didn't understand. Bella was my one and only love, true love. And I wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way of her realizing that she still loved me. But maybe, Alice seeing her might be a good idea.

"Fine, you can go see her, but only you and Emmett. Because you two were the closest to her."

(BPOV)

"Dear Jacob, I long to feel you next to me again. Without you here, I'm just a shell once again. A vacant shell of a person. I"m scared of what might happen, of what he might do to not only me, but you as well. But he can't keep me here forever. I'll find someway to return to you, and when I do I'lll show you just how much I do love you, and how much I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Until then, Love,

Isabella Marie Black.

ps. I'm ready when you are.

There was a knock on the door, and my heart raced, because I knew that it was him. It couldn't be anyone else. I put the letter away under the mattress. "Bella?" It was Alice, sweet Alice, and then I heard a deeper voice. The one I knew that could make me feel better.

"Emmett? Alice? Is that really you?" They walked in, and it really was them. "Oh Alice!" I could not get to her fast enough. She wrapped me in a hug so tight, that I couldn't breathe, and I was grateful for that, for once. She held me for awhile, until Emmett wanted a turn.

"Okay Alice. It's my turn to squish the human." He grabbed me out of her arms, and into his. And he definitely did squish me, worse than he had ever done.

"Okay Emmett, I think she'd like to breathe."

"I forgot she did that. The whole breathing thing."

"Okay, so, what happened?" Alice asked.

"Which part?"

"Since we left. Start there."

"Okay, well..." I went into the story, and they sat there quitely listening. I spared them the intimate details of Jacob and I, but I did say that he did imprint on me. They both went slightly wide-eyed when I said that. And I finished where Edward kidnapped me. They both shook their heads at that part, mumbling something about "stupid idiot of a vampire."

"Thats it."

"So you and Jacob, you're actually together, seriously together?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I would trust him with everything about me. He was there when Edward wasn't. Jacob put me back together, and then added to it. He's the only one I can see myself with for the rest of my life. Not Edward, not anyone. I'm ready to take the plunge into marriage, into children, into the rocking chairs on the porch. I'm ready for all of that."

"And you'd never be with Edward again?" Alice asked.

"No. Not after what he put me through. I just, I couldn't. He destroyed me. I'm not letting that happen again. No matter what he says, I'm with Jacob. Now and forever. And I hope he hears everything I just said."

"I'm sure he's probably fuming, and disappointed right now, but he's not going to give up until you say that to his face. And knowing him, he will never give you that chance."

**A/N: I'll let you guys decide, What will Edward do next? How will Bella react? And will Jacob rescue her? Give me your ideas, and I'll go with one I can do something with[meaning the one I like the most, and see the most promise with] review with the ideas :)**


End file.
